


NappingWolf

by AroAceOutOfPlace



Series: Calling All the Monsters [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Promises, derek's thoughts, later though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceOutOfPlace/pseuds/AroAceOutOfPlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NappingWolf

The forest floor was a blur of warm brown and dappled green as he ran. Powerful jaws snapped playfully at a stray rabbit before it bolted and he huffed a laugh. Sunlight danced on his fur.

Like this, he felt closer to his mother. More at peace that he was the wolf and the wolf was him. They were one in the same, no matter how Scott tried to spin it. The wolf was not a disease, rather it was an extension. It was not a curse, it was a gift. A new perspective.

Allowing Scott to stay, however, meant that Stiles would stay, too. Gangly and awkward as he was with eyes to bright and soft to appear like a true predator, making him appear more like a deer. Or a dear, the wolf mused as he stopped in a patch of sunlight.

That doe eyed boy who looked so ready to bolt the first time they met had disproved every part of his initial interpretation. The boy had shown loyalty and courage, a steadfastness that would not be wavered.

Stiles was more wolf than any bitten shifter he had ever met.

The sun warmed his fur and a gentle breeze sang in his ears as he rested, drifting in and out of a light doze.

Time had padded on by and the wolf lay oblivious to all, even the footsteps steadily approaching.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf, sadly. 
> 
> I'll probably turn this into a series and update frequently(ish).


End file.
